Watching the series
by TheIronGhost1223
Summary: It's not a "Watching the movie" fanfic, It's a "Watching the series" fanfic. Here is the order in which the Vikings of berk will watch their future: HTTYD1, Dragons: the series, Minimovies 1 & 2 & 3, Dragons: Race to the edge, Minimovie 4, HTTYD2. this will change as new seasons are added to Dragons: Race To The Edge. In the words of the great Tuffnut: "This is awesome and scary!"
1. READ THIS FIRST

**Quick update for you guys: I plan on updating this story sometime between the 24th and next Wednesday, and with longer chapters! So, stay tuned!**

 **And also! After "this is berk Part 3," My writing quality should improve ALOT, seeing as its been over a year since that chapter XD.**


	2. Welcome to the theater

_**Just a note real quick: Chapter 1, 2, and 3 were written when I was a terrible writer. So please excuse the horribleness until chap 4, which I am writing as I write this. I am awesome like that. Also, Barry and Dean's personalities might change in chap 4, cuz I really don't remember how they act XD**_

* * *

hiccup awoke in the morning with a start, he had woken up in some strange building. it was dark, with a big white cloth thing on one of the walls and seats placed in front of it, all facing the white cloth, enough for all the vikings on berk. there were two men standing on either side of him, they looked almost exactly alike except the one on the left side of hiccup had a strange blue thing covering both of his eye's. they both had the same blue eye's, same short blonde hair and the same face, they were both the same height, and were as skinny as hiccup. hiccup thought they looked strangely like Astrid.

the one with the strange eye things stood up and yelled "Hey! the heir is alive!" but nobody seemed to care.

then the one without the strange eyepeices stood up and said to the other "eh, they don't care. they would have thrown a party if he didn't wake up"

"I heard that!" stoick yelled

"well, its true!" said the one without the eyepieces. then he turned to hiccup and offered to help him up "I'm Barry, by the way." he said as he pulled hiccup up

"And, i'm Dean." said the one with the eyepeices

"what is that thing over you're eyes?" asked hiccup, pointing to Dean's eyepeices.

"oh, these? there called Shade's" Dean said. and hiccup heard "oh"'s and "ah"'s from the other vikings in the building

"Ok, Hiccup's awake now. TELL US WERE WE ARE AND WHY WHERE HERE!" stoick bellowed, with nod's of agreement from the other vikings. Hiccup looked around and saw the other teen's, He went and sat down two rows behind them. he saw Astrid remembered that she had kissed him the night before.

"Ok, stoick." said barry. "Now, this place-" he pointed around the room "-is a theater. In a theater we watch something called-"

"-A movie." Dean finshed Barry's sentence "And, we, Barry and I, are going to show you a movie."

"And what's this movie about?" a viking called from behind hiccup

"Ah, Thats the good part!" He turned to Barry and said "You can take it from here, brotha!"

"Gladly," They were both talking in some weird accent that hiccup has never heared before (british) "This movie is about, Your Future!"

Hiccup Heard a few "Ooh"'s and "Aah"'s

"And it will prove something to you all!" Dean said, smilling like a madman

"And what is that?" Snotlout asked

"That Hiccup is better than you..." Barry said, glaring at snotlout with the same glare that stoick uses on hiccup

"How in the-!" snotlout yelled, but was interupted by Dean

"You'll have to wait and see!" He yelled back, as if agitated, "Dirt bag."

"YOU LITTLE-!" snotlout yelled again, only to be interupted by Barry

"Será mejor que Cállate o te libra tu cara en!" Barry yelled, and snotlout stopped immedietly

"What is this movie called?" Stoick asked

"How to train your dragon" They both said in unision

"Those beast's cant be trained!" a random viking said. "This is an outrage!" said another

"Just watch!"


	3. This is berk PART 1

**Wow, posted yesterday and already 4 reviews and 10 fav's and 15 follower's. you guys are awsome :D. where i got the script-thing:** **watch?v=gyxwK_5-o1M &list=PLfOa0HGHfyGZstQYnkNWOwpnrivXxSxiH**

* * *

 **HICCUP: This... is berk.**

a collective gasp filled the room as the vikings started to recognise hiccups voice

"Ha, I love your reactions!" barry yelled

 **HICCUP: It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death.**

the teens laughed at hiccups blunt description of there island

 **HICCUP: It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

 **"** He, got that right" a viking joked

 **Camera: fly's through wave**

 **HICCUP: My village, in a word, sturdy. it's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. we have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. the only problems are the pest's**

 **Camera: watches as a sheep is carried away by a dragon, and quickly replaced by another sheep that was standing nearby**

 **HICCUP: you see were most places have mice or mosqitos, we have...**

 **Camera: watches hiccup open a door and quickly close it again as a monsterous nightmare blast's it**

 **HICCUP: ...Dragons.**

"That looked fun" dean said

"It still scared the hell out of me, though" Hiccup answered

 **CAMERA: watches as a dragon blast's a nearby field, as a viking carries an injured sheep away, being closely followed by the rest of the sheep.**

* * *

 **Sorry, but thats all i had time for right now**


	4. This is berk PART 2

_I am back with another chapter of Watching the series! Enjoy!_

 _ **IF YOU SEE ANY MISS-SPELLED WORDS, PLEASE POINT THEM OUT TO ME.**_

* * *

 **Camera: watches as the man holding the sheep lets go of the sheep, only to have to run after it as it is picked up by a Deadly Nadder**

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We have stuberness issues.**

 **Camera: watches hiccup as he runs from his house, the door burning.**

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." Dean yelled, just to be shushed by Tuffnut.

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) My names Hiccup-**

 **Camera: Zooms out as a man falls into Hiccup's path from above**

"That hurt!" yelled the very same man from the second row of seats.

 **Camera: Watches man get up, pick up his axe that had just fallen beside him, and run back to the** **battle**

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) Great name, I know. But, its not the worst.**

 **Camera: Watches hiccup run under a log being held by two men, and a man that turned to watch him go under it got hit from behind with the log.**

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) Parents believed the a hideous name would frighten off Gnomes and Trolls,**

 **Camera: Watches Hiccup turn around to watch the man go down as people ran past him, one hitting him in the shoulder, a Gronkle decending in the background.**

"I dont like were this is going" Barry said, then Snotlout piped up,

"I do!"

 **Camera: the Gronkle fires, blowing a nearby viking off his feet and sending Hiccup to the ground**

 **Hiccup: Ah!**

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) like our charming viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**

"True!" Spitelout yelled from the middle row, near where the other teens where sitting.

 **Camera: Watches from Hiccups Point of View as a viking gets close to his face, yells, raises his axe, stops yelling, and says; "Mornin'!" before getting up and running off, leaving Hiccup on the ground. Hiccup gets up and runs off, up some sort of walkway to a higher level off the village.**

 **Viking #1: What are you doin' here!?**

 **Camera: Hiccup runs past him**

 **Viking #2: Get inside!**

 **Camera: Hiccup runs past again**

"I sense distrust." Barry said. Then Dean replied, "As the all seeing eye always does..."

 **Viking #3: Get out!**

 **Camera: Hiccup runs past again**

 **Viking #4: Get back inside!**

 **Camera: Hiccup runs past a man who seems to be doing nothing but leaning on a rail and picking his ear. just as hiccup is about to run into a stream of Nadder fire, Stoick pulls him aside, and picks him up by the shirt.**

 **Stoick: Hiccup! what is he doin' out agai- What are you doin' out? get back inside!**

 **Camera: watches stoick push hiccup off screen, zooming in on stoick as a Deadly Nadder flys by.**

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) Thats Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe.**

 **Camera watches stoick pick up a carts and throw it at the nadder, knocking it out of the air.**

 **Hiccup: (Announcing) They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean of its shoulders. do I believe it? yes I do.**

Stoick straitened up in his chair, clearly proud of the legend. (and maybe his son)

 **Camera: watches Stoick turning around and adressing a man who had ducked as stoick threw the cart.**

 **Stoick: what have we got?**

 **Camera: Watches from right behind and to the right of stoick, as the viking looks up at him.**

 **Viking: Gronkels, Nadders, Zipplebacks, (distant roar) oh, and Hork saw a Monstrous Nightmare,**

 **Camera: Watches from the right of stoick as an explosion rattles the background. the viking ducks, but stoick just stands there, looking where the Camera isn't pointing, brushing a burning piece of wood off his shoulder.**

 **Stoick: Any Nightfuries?**

"I hope so!" Snotlout yelled, and everybody looked at him. "What...?"

 **Viking: None so far.**

 **Stoick: Good.**

 **Camera: Watches from the ground as they raise the torches, while someone yells, "Raise the torches!", and Hiccup jumps past. as the torches go up, you can see that the sky is full of dragons. The camera pans next to Hiccup as he runs into the Blacksmith shop, takes off his vest, and puts on a work apron.**

 **Gobber: Oh, nice of you to join the party!**

Several vikings laughed at this, including gobber.

 **Gobber: I thought you'd been carried off!**

 **Camera: turns to hiccup**

 **Hiccup: who? me? nah, come on-**

 **Camera: watches Hiccup pick up a giant killing hammer thing.**

 **Hiccup: im waaay to muscular for their taste!**

 **Camera: watches hiccup hang the hammer on a weapon rack**

 **Gobber: ha ha**

 **Camera: Hiccup indicates to himself and flexes his left arm at the camera, all the while saying;**

 **Hiccup:they wouldn't know what to do with all of this.**

"Man, we don't need to see that!" Ruffnut yelled, while Snotlout made vomiting motions. Hiccup sunk deep into his chair.

"Give him some slack, guys." Astrid said, and Snotlout stopped acting like he was vomiting.

"Are you standing up for him?" Snotlout asked, looking angry.

"No, you made the movie stop" Astrid said. Hiccup did not know what to think. he was very surprised.


	5. This is berk PART 3 I NEED MORE CHAPTERs

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the dialog and story for their reactions. The people of Berk and the movie belong to Dreamworks.**

* * *

The movie started again.

 **Gobber (sarcastic): Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Ha!" A chorus of laughter came from the trio; Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

Barry shushed them.

 **Hiccup (V.O.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Meathead?" Gobber asks, as Stoick and most of the vikings grin at Hiccups blunt descriptions of things on their island.

 **Hiccup (V.O.): I've been his** **apprentice ever** **since I was little. Well, littler...**

 **Stoick: We move to the lower defences-**

 **Viking: Aye**

 **Stoick: We'll counter attack with the catapults.**

 **Stoick and a few men cover some other vikings who are holding sheep over there shoulders as a dragon blasts a nearby house.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses...**

 **Viking: FIRE!**

 **Hiccup hangs out of his window in the blacksmith.**

 **Hiccup (V.O): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut-**

The owners of those names sat up strait in their seats as they watched themselves run past while Hiccup said their names.

 **Hiccup (V.O.): And (Dreamy) Astrid.**

 **Hiccup says this as Astrid walks away from an explosion, the other teens falling in behind her  
**

The adults could barely contain their laughter. The teens (But not Astrid) were watching themselves in the epic scene.

Astrid blushed. She twisted in her seat to look at Hiccup, and saw the he was trying to hide his face in his hands. She remembered the night before, when she had kissed him. Was this movie going to show that?

* * *

 **Time is a fiend. Hopefully I will post chapters more often now.**


End file.
